Sima Shi
|enemies = |type of hero = Trickstery Warrior}} Sima Shi (in Chinese: 司馬師), also known as Emperor Jing of Jin (in Chinese: 晉景帝), is a supporting protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's eldest son and Sima Zhao's elder brother. History During the early years, Sima Shi is a smart and sensible child that was familiarly polite to his family so well. As a result of the time, Sima Shi has been helping his father Sima Yi to brought a many hope, only he is a one who expresses his loyalty and excellent technique by referring to his father's true implication. At the beginning of the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, Sima Shi and Sima Yi are showed term to facing out with their rival Zhuge Liang, Shu forces ordered to disport salute out the armies while as now to start off with a conflict to siege down Wei forces. Zhuge Liang was to be a sick, Sima Shi should lack to speculation that it would only harm him such this as can be alter of notion presently wants made to getting win in battle for his father. Sima Yi is a one whom make up his two sons safe as soon as possible hitherto was in murrain to defraud Zhuge Liang, Sima Shi is as daunting as his father and Sima Zhao is as easy-going or intelligent as his mother. After Zhuge Liang's death, Sima Shi was one of the heavy officials of the majority ponderous in China, metric in hoist the honor of his father. A few years later, Sima Yi was willing to mention that at these times to starting a coup and used a conspiracy method to immediately counter Cao Shuang, Sima Yi reportedly confided to Sima Shi's information. But thought that Sima Shi wants to keep it on and his younger brother Sima Zhao accepted the confession question directly with others (although Sima Guang found this project risky and that was of the opinion that Sima Yi had prepared the coup with Sima Shi and Sima Zhao). In addition, Sima Shi intends to sent out a group of more than 3,000 men to find Cao Shuang and his supporters to settle accounts. When Sima Yi began to realize his plans, Sima Yi's incredible strategy is very agile and amazing in this quality, Sima Shi is managed to recruited several men to defeated the coup. Even Sima Shi didn't know anyone else at all, but he couldn't make that kind of shortcoming and was going to upset. Suddenly, Sima Yi quickly rushed away with his family for no reason, but Cao Shuang should have to make his own intrigues and defeated them. Once Sima Yi successfully to overthrow Cao Shuang and replaced him as Emperor Cao Fang's regent, he rewarded his son with the title of Marquess of Changpingxiang. Sima Shi then became his father's assistant, although there was no record of his accomplishments in those years. After Sima Yi dies, he recovered his father's post without significant opposition, after his father had earlier this year repressed a rebellion that had been missed by Wang Ling and slaughtered Wang's clans. Sima Shi identify his expectations and pretended to be a shameless tactician, as well as the only one knew that this meaning was very despicable or ruthless, but also wanted to quickly prove his military reputation. After Sun Quan's death and was succeeded by his son Sun Liang, Sun Liang served as the new emperor of Wu empire. By now on, Sima Shi was preparing himself to lead the armies to opposed Wu and stand on their region, he also suggested defeated Zhuge Ke in campaign and exposing the whole opponent's impunity, Zhuge Ke was able to bring a critical blow to Sima Shi's forces. However, Sima Shi managed to stayed in power by humbly confessing his faults to the public and giving promotions to generals who had tried to stop his campaign. Sima Shi successfully defeated Wu in a great battle, his reputation was established, while that of Zhuge Ke was shaken (because of Zhuge Ke's refusal to admit his fault), Zhuge Ke died of illness in later soon after being defeated by Sima Shi, Sima Shi is alone to wrest a plenary powers. Taking at minutest contemplation to reflected on stratagem actions, Sima Shi rencounter Wei emperor Cao Fang and the minister Li Feng as a matter of fact. Then scenario will be vented in once, he and Cao Fang were baster to be mislead by Li Feng. Cao Fang is an premier allies with Li Feng as disobey to leaving on because Sima Shi has vapid to summoning Li Feng, Sima Shi perpare to executed Li Feng with his sword in fairly by shut. Li Feng's best friends Xiahou Xuan and Zhang Ji were being in executed by the Sima family as well, Cao Fang is enforced obligatory to divorced with his former wife, Empress Zhang. However, Sima Shi and Sima Shi are arriving in a royal palace before returned to Chang'an, while Cao Fang sent out his copartners to homicide as Sima Zhao and the forces. Cao Fang is fearful than paralyzed so did not implement the plans, even information had already been disclosed to Sima Shi. The one who have been stand down is Cao Fang, Sima Shi is slab on to be aware of notify Cao Fang's stepmother, Empress Dowager Guo. In onwards, he intended to make Cao Pi's brother, Prince of Pengcheng, Cao Ju, Emperor, she succeeded to persuade him that this succession would not be appropriate; since Cao Ju was the uncle of her inept husband Cao Rui, such a succession would leave Cao Rui without an heir. Sima Shi was forced to agree with her, and he did, as she had suggested, emperor Cao Mao in his place. Despite this, Empress Guo's intentions and Cao Mao's intelligence, they had very little impact in stemming the rise of the Sima family. In response to Cao Fang's withdrawal, Wei commander Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin raised a rebellion against Sima family, so sent their four sons to Wu as adults and pleased Sun Liang, does not receive strong support from Wu. Guuanqiu Jian and Wen Qin crossed the Huai River and headed for the spring from Shouchun, there was no way to take advantage of Xuchang in Luoyang. When they arrived in Xiang County, Sima Shi monitored Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, he sent Zhuge Dan to lead many soldiers to attack Shouchun. At the time, Sima Shi sent Hu Zun to lead the soldiers of Qingzhou and Xuzhou, but cut off the road of Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin from Xiang county to Shouchun. Sima Shi should himself led the main forces and gathered in Ruyang. Also, Sima Shi also called Deng Ai with more than 10,000 troops to Yuejia county, tempting Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin attacked. Guanqiu Jian really called Wen Qin to fight against Deng Ai. Sima Shi commanded the large cavalry and attacked Wen Qin from the back. Wen Qin was defeated. Sima Shi is absolutely unable to endure their answers and the most important thing is to determine his own wariness. This revelation has long been understood, Sima Zhao has should willing to apologized with others. Sima Shi was appointed as an invincible minister of the chaos, constantly respond the harmonious and showed up to be a equal. Guanqiu Jian heard the news in Xiang County, hurriedly abandoned the city and left. Sima Shi does not want to force him to feel miserable, maybe it will be easier to continue this way. After Guanqiu Jian went to Shen county, he was shot dead by the people in the grass beside the river. Wen Qin and his family fled to Wu in one breath, the Guanqiu and Wen two families were staying in the Wei and being killed. He hoped that his uncle Sima Fu would take the helm. At the urgent request of Zhong Hui and Fu Gu, he led the troops himself, which greatly facilitated the victory against Guanqiu Jian. But Wen Qin's elder son, Wen Yang's raids, Sima Shi, in his anguish, worsened the condition of his eye, which came out of its orbit, causing a serious degradation of his health. Less than a month after the end of rebellion, he is also died in Xuchang, but Sima Zhao waiting to succeed him. Trivia *He also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Tricksters Category:Fictionalized Category:Anti Hero Category:Cowards Category:War Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Sidekicks Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Determinators Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Dreaded Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Historical Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Officials Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Strategists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Extremists Category:Nurturer Category:Lethal Category:Monarchs Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Master Orator Category:Defectors Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Chaste Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Successful Category:Master of a Villain Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Poor Category:Merciful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Strong-Willed Category:Rescuers Category:Famous Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Retired Category:Predecessor Category:Traitor Category:Healers Category:Optimists Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Nemesis Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Stalkers Category:Misguided Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Legacy Category:Supporters Category:Victims Category:Self-Aware Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed